puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aggression
– Nakajima – Kitamiya|weight = |debut = April 21, 2016|years_active = 2016-2018|disbanded=November 25, 2018|promotion = NOAH NJPW}} The Aggression was a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Katsuhiko Nakajima and Masa Kitamiya, where they were former two-time GHC Tag Team Champions. History On April 21, 2016 Mitsuhiro Kitamiya teamed with Katsuhiko Nakajima and Maybach Taniguchi at We Are Suzuki-Gun 2, losing to NJPW's Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Satoshi Kojima and Juice Robinson. After the match, Kitamiya formed a team with Nakajima latter dubbed as The Aggression. On April 10, Kitamiya defeated Hitoshi Kumano, announcing afterwards that he would now be going under the ring name as a tribute to former professional wrestler and Kitamiya's childhood hero, Masa Saito, soon after adopting aspects of Saito's moveset and a similar attire. From April 24 to May 3, Kitamiya and Nakajima participated in the 2016 Global Tag League, finishing the tournament with 6 points and second in their block after a loss to Suzuki-gun (Shelton Benjamin and Takashi Sugiura) cost them a place in the finals. On July 16, Kitamiya and Nakajima unsuccessfully challenged Naomichi Marufuji and Toru Yano for the GHC Tag Team Championships. On August 25, Kitamiya scored the biggest win of his career, pinning former GHC Heavyweight Champion Go Shiozaki. Later on in that night, Kitamiya attacked Takashi Sugiura and delivered a Saito Suplex before challenging him to a match for the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On September 4, Kitamiya pinned Sugiura in a tag team match. Kitamiya failed to defeat Sugiura on September 23, with Sugiura pinning him after an Olympic Qualifying Slam from the top rope to retain. On October 23, Nakajima defeated Takashi Sugiura to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship for the first time. From November 3 to November 23, Kitamiya and Nakajima took part of the 2016 Global League separately Nakajima at block A and Kitamiya at block B. Nakajima finish the tournament with 10 poiints and also Kitamiya finished his block also with 10 points managing to advance to the finals. Kitamiya faced A Block winner Minoru Suzuki in the finals, losing after outside interference from Suzuki-Gun. On December 3, Kitamiya challenged tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima to a match for the GHC Heavyweight Championship, which Nakajima accepted. On December 24 Kitamiya unsuccessfully challenged Nakajima for the GHC Heavyweight Championship.http://puroresuspirit.net/2016/12/noah-results-for-december-23-2016-2/ In April, Kitamiya and Nakajima took part of the Global Tag League. They would start the tournament with a winning streak even defeating the GHC Tag Team Champions Maybach Taniguchi and Naomichi Marufuji. However they would lose to Kenoh and Takashi Sugiura to end their winning streak. The two would lose to Akitoshi Saito andAkitoshi SaitoMuhammad Yone at the final day costing them a spot in the finals and finishing up the tournament with 8 points. On August 26, Nakajima lost the GHC Heavyweight Championship to Eddie Edwards. On March 11, 2018 Nakajima and Kitamiya defeated Muhammad Yone and Quiet Storm to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Go Shiozaki and Kaito Kiyomiya on April 29 in their first title defense at the Great Voyage in Niigata, then regained it on May 29, but lost it to Naomichi Marufuji and Akitoshi Saito on July 28. On November 25, Kitamiya decided to leave the team, leading to its disbanding. In Wrestling * Kitamiya's Finishing moves **Saito suplex PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=www.noah.co.jp|access-date=2016-12-04}} **''Prison Lock'' (Kneeling figure four leglock) * Nakajima's Finishing moves **Vertical Spike *'Double team finishing moves' **Double Running Bulldog Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Nakajima **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Tokyo Sports' **Fighting Spirit Award (2016) - Nakajima References Category:NOAH teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Japanese teams and stables Category:Tag Teams